1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present documents relate to gangable electrical units which are mounted adjacent other electrical device mounting boxes for the installation of electrical components contained therein.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlets for powering electrical equipment are typically installed in boxes within walls or other structural elements. Electrical outlets typically have a voltage output of about 120 volts for a standard electrical outlet, although may have higher outputs depending upon the requirements of a particular application. Such outlets are commonly called high-voltage outlets. Electrical codes typically require high-voltage outlets to be enclosed by a box structure. Standard electrical boxes may contain any number of sections or “gangs,” such as single-gang, double-gang, triple-gang, and so forth. Electrical boxes are typically configured for installation to a wall stud during initial construction of a structure, or during remodeling.
Low-voltage outlets have become increasingly used for low-voltage communications equipment such as telephone, cable, computer networks, and the like. Electrical codes typically do not require low-voltage outlets to be enclosed by a box structure. It is become routine practice to install electrical outlets in close proximity to cable and phone lines and access points, frequently in numerous locations within a single structure.